


Loki Odinson(and dóttir): God(dess) of Mischief

by LegendaryFanby



Series: The Avengers and Genders saga [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Avengers in Asgard, Gen, Post-Avengers Asgard, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: I had chapter five done and I was going to double release but I accidentally hit the X on the tab and I didn't save the draft so it's all gone and I'm a bit pissed





	1. Chapter 1

  Loki laid on his side, arms wrapped around his swole belly. A book left propped open by a bowl of a Midgardian delicacy known as kettle corn.

  He was in his true form. Sure, he relaxed and had his belly out but that wasn't what he meant by true. True as in he is blue. His eyes are red, his ridges visible; reason being he was using the Casket of Ancient Winters to keep his room chilled, the effects of his condition causing his body to feel overheated.

 It's been quite some time since he last visited Midgard, he knows time works differently between there and Asgard so not much could have changed for them. But for him everything is changing.

  Yes, he could go into hiding far away from the prying eyes of the kingdom. He could fake his death, again. But as ridiculous as it sounds he wishes to reside where he grew up. No it shouldn't be a big deal, his condition, but some could see it as a weakness. An opportunity to harm him or banish him leaving him to fend for himself. For themselves. 

 

  Because whether it's a good thing or not, whether he likes it or not, he'll have to admit it one day.

 

  Loki is with child.

 

  He's over halfway through his pregnancy, leaving his due date coming closer and closer and his baby to arrive soon. He has no one to trust. He's told no one. Not his family, not the kingdom, and certainly not the child's father. Loki would stay away from the man for the rest of his existence, his child's, too. In fact, if Loki does ever see him again he won't hesitate to put a dagger through his heart.

  Loki had no information regarding the child. He does not know the sex, he doesn't know if the child will have any health problems. He doesn't even know what the child will look like since they are not both Asgardians or Jotuns. All he knows is that the child is alive since his belly is growing bigger and bigger. He can feel strong little kicks, like now for example. When he thinks of his child he finds that his child responds by ways of attack.  At one point the being kicked so hard Loki nearly fell to his knees.

  The child should not have such strength, surely. But Loki does know that compared to other Jotun he is a runt in size so it does make sense.

  Loki was standing walking to the four corners of his room trying to figure out how he would go about decorating and hiding a nursery, a bassinet appearing in different places before disappearing altogether with a sigh from him. 

  Loki wonders if the child will be lonely in a place like this, at least he had Thor as a child.

  Loki wonders if he'll be able to even be a decent parent, he does promise to himself and his unborn child, though. He promises that he will not mistreat his child like Laufey and Odin had done him. No, Loki will be the best parent a child could ever have.

  A knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He hurriedly made everything to appear normal, including his belly.

  Upon opening the door he was met with whichever unlucky soul was made to deliver his message this time.

 He cleared his throat.

  "His royal majesty Thor will be returning..."

 He raised a brow. Is that all? Loki hadn't even known Thor left to begin with if he was being honest.

 "... With guests."

 Loki's eyes narrowed, ignoring the man's shaking form. He knows Loki hates guests.

 "And whom are these guests?"

 "The Avengers, your highness."

  Loki moved to slam the door shut when he stopped himself. "When will they be arriving?"

  "This evening if all things go well."

 He slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

  Loki's idiot of a brother he could deal with, Thor knows well enough by now that Loki does not like to be messed with so it's understandable than Loki's been hiding away in his room but with the Avengers visiting Loki has another thing coming.

  Loki made sure he looked more presentable than he had been with the message man, he wasn't worried about his room. It's not like anyone would be going in there. And now he spoke to his baby.

  "Hi, baby. I know I haven't treated you the best since I found out about you, but I want you to know I love you very much even if I don't always show it, okay?" He paused.

 There was a kick.

  Loki smiled before resuming his speech, his hand rubbing his stomach.

  "You'll be living in luxury I can assure you that. You'll have the best life. Nothing will stop me from protecting you. But for now you have to stay a secret from even more people, okay?"

 Another kick.

  "Thank you for understanding, little one."

 He continued talking to his child as he waited out the clock, he briefly wondered if he should go outside for some fresh air but quickly dismissed it with the excuse of that's where he would go when the Avengers showed. He thinks it's a little bit silly, but talking to them really helps calm his nerves. He decided a while ago that he would raise his child completely genderneutral to ensure they felt accepted and they told him their gender otherwise, a concept he learnt from Tony. 

  He smiled a bit remembering the man of iron before realizing that he would be coming really soon; and if he remembered Loki like Loki remembers Tony they'd want to hang out.

 For a second he wants to tell him about his baby.

 

  Loki decides he'll go outside after all.

 

 Loki sat on a broken apart wall, it's been here for as long as he can remember. Broken, too. He doesn't know what it's original purpose was but it's been his own private spot ever since he was a small child. He would read books here, practice magic, catch bugs and animals. If he wasn't in his room, the library, or chasing Thor around the castle he'd be here.

  Maybe his child will play here, too.

 Loki gets lost in his mind envisioning picnics and passing magic onto his child when he realized the sun had long set and he now sat in the dark of the night. The Avengers were surely here all ready.

 Loki was worn out, from keeping up his façade and restless nights that even his magic couldn't help that he's exhausted.

 He meant to teleport to his room, he really did, but where he ended up he came face to face with five other people. The Avengers -minus the one with the bow.

  But what bothered him most was that it turns out he didn't mess up his teleportation. 

 They were just in his room.

 

  "Um, hello?" He refrained from demanding why they were intruding in on his privacy.

 "Brother, the Avengers are here!"

  "Yes, I can see, Thor."

  "Well, come and visit."

  "I would if you had given me some sort of notice; you cannot just barge in with a bunch of midgardians and invade my room."

  "We were looking for you!"

  "Well, you wait until you can find me. You don't just wait for me in what I think is a safe place. You had no idea what I might have done if I wasn't prepared. I might have accidentally killed you."

 "Brother, do not kid you would not kill us."

  The other avengers glanced at one another, Loki pretended to not notice. 

 Instead he sighed. "Could you please excuse me? I am desperately tired. We can talk in the morning, yes?"

  Thor was not having it.

  "Brother, our friends have come all this way they should get to talk with you tonight."

  "Actually, Loki does look really tired -no offense, Loki. Maybe we should just let him sleep. We will be here for a week, one night isn't going to matter." Bruce reasoned.

 Thor just shook his head, not having it. "No. We will visit tonight. I have been letting Loki 'just sleep'. He can spend time with us just this once."

 Whether it's the pregnancy hormones or the lack of sleep or just pure irritation, Loki burst into tears.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  Loki's crying shocked everyone.

  Thor quickly recovered though used to his sibling's antics, he rolled his eyes. "Brother, don't be so dramatic. It is not a big deal. You can sleep some other time."

  "Thor, you're being incredibly selfish." Tony finally spoke up. "Loki is obviously very fed up over something, the least we can do is not bother him even more."

  Thor was about to turn his anger on Tony but finding the same look in everyone's faces he finally learned that he was wrong. He sighed.

  "I apologize. We will talk tomorrow. Goodnight, Loki." Thor stalked off leaving the others in Loki's room.

 Loki quickly wiped his tears pretending they weren't there just seconds before. He cleared his throat. "So, did Thor show you to your rooms?"

 "Yes, thanks for asking." Steve answered for the group as a whole.

  Loki just nodded his head in understanding before adding his own thanks for speaking up for him.

 "It's not a problem, we're sorry we intruded." Natasha said this. 

  "Please forgive us." Bruce added on.

  Loki gave a sad smile. "All is well. Just don't do it again."

 The Avengers nodded in understanding. Soon they were all piling out, Tony the last in the room before just giving a nod and leaving.

  Now Loki was left alone. Well, almost alone. His baby gave him one last kick before Loki was left free of internal assault, allowing him to actually get some much needed sleep.

 

  He awoke at an ungodly hour, not because of him or his baby but because of his jerk of a brother. He had sent someone to knock on Loki's door until Loki eventually answered it and then the person was required to keep knocking until Loki left the room.

 Lucky for Loki he could soundproof his room when wanted or needed, but at this point little Lokison or dóttir had awaken and now demanded Loki to eat for the both of them. Lucky for Loki he at least had an appetite.

 Maybe today would be only good luck for Loki? Or not.

  

  When he emerged for breakfast he was assaulted by flying oatmeal smacking him in the face.

 He wiped it from his eyes and flashed himself clean, cutting eyes at whoever was the assailant.

  What he saw made him realize he must have walked into a food fight. Breakfast foods were everywhere. There was syrup in Natasha's hair, grits in Tony's beard, what looked like bacon grease smeared on Steve's face, Bruce looked miserable with eggs falling out his shirt with every slight movement, and Thor looked to be amused with his friends' behavior. This seemed to be a regular Midgardian's feast.

  "Did I walk into the dining hall or a small child's birthday party." He poofed himself a clean chair to sit on. "Who threw the oatmeal on me?"

  Natasha raised her hand. "Sorry I was aiming for Steve."

 Loki waved her off, he doesn't know if others have noticed but he's really trying to control his temper and appear less menacing.

  "Is there any food left for me or is it all in your hair?"

  "Yeah, I saved you a plate of everything. I wasn't sure what you'd want." Tony spoke up flashing Loki a quick smile as he got up to retrieve Loki's breakfast.

  "Oh," Loki couldn't hide his shock. "Why, that's so nice of you."

  Tony shrugged. "It's not a big deal." He came back with a lone rolling cart full of platters.

  Loki may have stopped himself from tearing up, but he sure did fail at stopping himself from leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the midgardian's cheek. "Thank you."

 The Avengers didn't try to hide their shock, if Clint was there he would have choked on his food.

  Speaking of...

  "Where's the other one? The archer."

  "Oh, Clint? He's with his-" Tony got elbowed in the ribs by Steve. Oh, right. "He's, uh, away. At a disclosed location."

  Loki pretended not to be bothered. "Ah, well it's a shame he can't accompany us. Sure, Thor can merely attempt to show you the wonders of Asgard but only I can take you to all of the hidden away places. I'll even give you a ride with me being pilot, Thor is a rather lousy one."

  Loki was being generous, maybe too generous. Would they wrongly think he was up to something?

  "Or not. I would like to have some alone time."

 There. That's better. 

 

  "Sure we'd love a tour of all the secrets, if you don't mind it. But by all means of you don't get around to it, that's fine." Steve smiled.

  Loki smiled back, but the smile quickly turned to a frown as he was internally kicked. Bruce noticed.

  "Loki, are you okay?"

 Loki winced at another kick. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a sharp pain. I'll be fine, in time." _Please stop harming your mommy, little one. Please._

  The kicking didn't cease.

 "Loki, not to pry but I do have some medical training, if something's wrong I can at least try to help."

 Loki shook his head. "No, I'm fine but thank you, Dr. Banner. Your concern is much appreciated."

  Tony made a mental note to keep an eye on Loki.

 "Well then," Loki placed his silverware down having finished eating. "Who's ready for a tour? Unless you want to go looking like that."

 Everyone got up to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

    After the tour, the group went back to Asgard. But they didn't seem to realize something was very wrong.

 No one was in sight.

 It was Loki who first noticed. Always hyper aware of all the possible Asgardian threats, but now noticing there were none. Was there a newly issued curfew he did not know about?

  "Thor..." His brother turned to him. "Where is everyone?"

  And like a switch was flicked they were under attack, the weapons already stained by others' blood.

  They were all defenseless, at least the Midgardians were; they had brought no weapons. Thankfully Thor was here with his hammer, and Loki with his magic.

 Loki made quick work of hiding them, they were invisible to anyone outside of their group -leaving Thor an opportunity to take out some of the foe

 

  "This is not working fruitfully enough, Brother. We must do 'Get help'."

  "No, no, Thor. We absoulutely cannot do 'Get help'."

  But Thor wasn't listening. The Avengers stood around uselessly, Bruce trying to remain calm.

  Loki saw Thor approaching him and he began panicking.

  "Do not throw me. Thor, I mean it!  DO NOT THROW ME! THOR, NO!" Loki screamed to no avail as he was easily lifted and thrown into the group of enemies, knocking down row after row." When they were down, Loki rolled off of the unlucky one he had lost all momentum on, Loki groaning and clutching at his stomach with a wild look in his eyes.

  Loki didn't have to say anything for them to all know how upset he was.

 

  "We have to get out of here!"

 

  They managed to find Heimdall and get across the Bifrost into Midgard. Heimdall actually encouraged them to go. You know it's bad if a group of mighty heroes are getting told to evacuate and run from a fight.

 

  Now everyone was in the Avengers Tower and talking over each other in panicked tones. Finally Loki couldn't take it anymore.

  "Stop it! The stress is not good for the baby!" He yelled.

  Everyone paused. Loki froze.

  Slowly the Avengers regained control over their speech. "Baby? What baby?"

  Loki's heart rate picked up, beating against his chest. His neck sweaty. He needed to get out of here. Maybe from his exhaustian or from his stress but his glamour faulted.

  His very pregnant belly revealed itself, along with just how stressed his body looked.

  Loki didn't realize it at first but when he did he hurriedly put it back up looking like his regular and regal self.

  "I... Uh, what?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

  "Baby. You said baby." Thor accused.

  "Ohh, right. The stress is not good for the baby. I'm the baby. Baby brother, remember?" He convinced no one.

  "No, Loki you cannot fool me. We all saw your stomach and have noticed how oddly you've been acting. You're pregnant?" He shouted. "Why didn't you inform me! Loki, you are just 1,048. You are not married, are you?"

  "No."

  "Then you are 1,048 and unmarried! Practically a child yourself, you cannot possibly raise a child all by yourself!"

  "Thor, maybe you're overreacting. Tons of people raise children by themselves all the time. I'm sure Loki is perfectly capable of taking care of a kid, right Loki? You'll do fine and if you need help you can always ask for it." Steve attempted to calm the Norse god down to no avail with a hand on his shoulder.

  "No!" Thor threw Steve's arm off of him. "Loki is always getting himself into these kinds of thing. He needs to take responsiblity for his actions."

 "I am responsible, Thor! Why are you always so harsh on me? So what, I've made some mistakes. So have you! So has everyone in the universe. I'm sorry! But this," He gestured to his round belly which he had revealed at some time during the argument. "This is not a mistake. This is my child, Thor! And I will take care of them so like it or not, _Brother_ , if you refer to me as an Odinson then this is YOUR niece or nephew! And now you may never meet them."

  He teleported himself away from the chaos. 

  Not aware of what exactly the dull ache in his back and lower abdomen and pressure in his pelvis meant. How could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had chapter five done and I was going to double release but I accidentally hit the X on the tab and I didn't save the draft so it's all gone and I'm a bit pissed


	5. Chapter 5

  "How old is Loki in human years anyway? There are plenty of young single parents." Tony questioned.

 Thor didn't look to be in the mood to be doing math but he did anyway. "Loki is around sixteen in midgardian years."

 "Damn. Loki really is just a kid. It explains his past, he's just going through his angsty teen phase; I know I had mine."

 Thor turned around and raised his voice. "Yes, but at least you didn't get yourself pregnant!"

 That's it's, Tony had had enough and he wouldn't bite his tongue anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mr. God of Thunder and fertility?" Tony shouted. "Yeah, that's right. I read Norse mythology books. How do you know you've never gotten a girl pregnant, huh? You gonna treat her like shit for getting pregnant, or are you going to yell at yourself? You can't treat Loki like that! And if you think you can you can get out of my tower and go back to Asgard."

 "Yeah, Thor, Tony is right. There is no reason you should have acted that way." Steve agreed.

 "Loki is already under tremendous stress. Keeping a pregnancy secret for so long, dealing with it all by himself, and having his only home he's ever known attacked around him? Only to have his only family prove his point in keeping his pregnancy a secret."

  "Loki isn't the only one with a past. I was a trained assassin. I've killed far more people than he has, and I got a second chance. He should, too. Especially when he's obviously trying to be a better example for his child."

 Thor just shook his head.

  "I'll be back." Then he was gone.

 

  The remaining four stood in silence until Tony sighed. "We need to find Loki. He looked pretty far along and if other world pregnancies are anything like ours he just went through a lot and needs to be taken care of."

  "Agreed. Avengers, split up."

 

  Loki hadn't gone far. Just at a park. Central Park is what she believes the sign said. It was mostly deserted where she was at least, she remained invisible to ward off unwanted attention. 

  She was also crying. From the pain inside of her or Thor yelling at her or the uncertainty of Asgard, she couldn't tell. She had been unsure of of a lot of things lately. Would she even make a good parent?

 She doesn't even have a name for her baby. She should at least give them that if nothing else. She doesn't even know if they have a home anymore.

  Okay, this can't be right. She really wished her mother was still around and that she could have asked her about what it would be like to carry a child. She first felt this pain several hours ago but Loki associated it to be with stress, now it stayed almost as long as it left. What's wrong with her? A very strong wave had her gasping and curling into herself, tears sprung to her eyes. Stark, she needs Tony. He would know what to do, surely.

  She concentrated really hard on getting herself back to the Avengers tower, at least she made it in there before she collapsed to the ground.

  "Stark! Stark! Tony! Captain Rogers! Dr. Banner! Anyone? Natasha! Thor! Someone, please! Help!" Loki was crying. She was in pain and scared. Where had everyone gone? 

  "J.A.R.V.I.S!"

  "Yes, Loki?"

  "Oh, thank gods. J.A.R.V.I.S, I need help. Where is Tony?"

  "Sir is currently out searching for you."

 "Well tell him I'm here! And to hurry back something is terribly wrong!"

 "Yes, Loki."

 

  Loki focused on controlling her breathing, willing herself to summon some magic to ease the pain but found none.

 

 "Sir says he will be arriving shortly, hold on."

 "Oh, gods. He better." Loki cried out as another wave passed through her; she was so lost in pain she hadn't noticed Tony shaking her shoulder.

 "Loki? Loki, are you okay? What's wrong? J.A.R.V.I.S said it was an emergency."

 "Something is wrong. It hurts. It hurts so bad, it's unbearable."

 "J.A.R.V.I.S, run a full body scan, find what's wrong."

 "On it, sir, but it would appear that Loki is in labour."

 Oh gods.

 Tony took a deep breath. "Okay, Loki. You're going to be fine. This is normal."

  "Normal?! How can this be normal?!" She shouted.

 "It's normal trust me, as fucked up as it seems. You're experiencing labour pains. You're in labour; the baby is coming."

 Loki's eyes widened.

 "No! They can't come yet! They're too young. I'm not ready!"

 Tony gave a sympathetic smile. "Most people aren't ready when the baby is. Don't worry I'm going to help you, okay? You have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

 "Why else would I come back? I trust you, Stark. What do we do?"

 Tony said it as modestly as he could. "We're going to have to take your pants off."

  

  "Are you sure you don't want me to get Bruce or Steve? Nat? Bruce has been the go to doctor in some places, Steve's been to war so he knows stuff. And, y'know, Nat's a girl. I mean, she's never had kids but I'm sure as a girl who's also a trained assassin she's been through pain and-" "Stop talking!" "Oh, okay, right. I'm sorry."

 "So this is what midgardian females go through every month?" Loki grit out.

 "Not exactly. Labour pains are usually stronger than period cramps but it's caused by the same thing."

 "Oh, fun. Not a cramp in my life but I get to experience labour pains firsthand with no warning."

 Tony smiled, not focusing on the fact that he was between Loki's legs, "I'd say we're even."

 "Shut it."

  Tony didn't mention Loki currently crushing his hand, from his experience he'd say it's probably long broken.

 Loki screamed again, but this time a tiny voice joined in.

 "Holy shit. Loki, you did it." Tony said as he cleaned the baby up making sure they could breathe without gunk blocking their passages, getting ready to hand them to their parent.

  Loki shook her head, eyes wide. "No, this isn't right. I know what being pregnant feels like... I think I'm still pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

  "You know what they say don't you, Loki? About having a girl?" Tony asked all seriousness.

 "No, what's that?" 

 "It's payback for all the things you've done in the past."

 "Oh my gods I'm screwed." Loki whined, continuing to rock her baby. "Maybe she won't grow up to be a girl, maybe she'll be a he instead."

  "Maybe." Tony smiled before turning his attention to the other child. He still couldn't wrap his head around it but of all the things he's seen, this isn't the craziest.

  He pet the head of the small wolf snuggled up to his parent.

  Tony looked at the final baby. A serpent wrapped around Loki's neck like a living necklace.

 Tony wondered how all three of them could be from the same father but doesn't question it too much. Neither does Loki.

 "So, have you thought about names?"

 Loki glanced up before looking back down at her children.

 "This is Hel. He is Fenrir," She nodded to the wolf. And this is my little Jörmungandr."

  "Well, those are cute names. What do they mean?"

  "Hell means to conceal or cover, Jörmungandr is 'huge monster', and Fenrir means fen-dweller... Aren't they just precious?"

 Precious, yes. Freaky as fuck being birthed after a seemingly human looking child almost having Tony think this was some weird kind of dream as a result from partying too hard, double yes.

  But, nonetheless, it was all said and done and now Loki had three beautiful children. Now there is only one question.

  Where will they stay?

 When Tony went voice his concern, he saw that the family was fast asleep so he carefully stepped out the room as not to wake them up.

 Ohh, right. The Avengers.

 First things first he needed to tell the others that Loki had been found and they didn't need to be out so late searching, second he needed to make sure Thor kept his assholery away from Loki until Loki was okay to deal with it. Even then Tony would keep Thor away, no one's going to hurt his friend. Even if it's just emotional.

  One by one he informed his friends that they could come home, he explained that Loki had given birth and was now sleeping. He left out any details about the kids and how many there were.

 Tony did nothing to try to reach Thor.

  It wasn't until Hel had started crying that Loki woke and took care of her children, considering introducing them to the others.

 Tony kept busy with buying Loki nursery supplies, and if Loki decided she doesn't want to stay here, then maybe this could all go to be a guest room for when they visit. They would visit, right? 

 By the next morning when Loki was all rested up, he had Tony bring in the Midgardians to meet his young.

  Despite some initial surprise, they accepted pretty quickly and even asked to hold each of the children. Loki happily obliged.

 "Too bad no one else is having babies. God, they're so cute." Steve declared while holding Hel, softly touching her black hair.

  "Yep, I'm way too old." Tony sighed, "But I'll settle with being the fun uncle. The funcle."

  Natasha nodded. "It's up to Steve to repopulate the Avenegers." 

  Damn, Tony hadn't thought about that. He's too old to have kids, Nat can't, Bruce won't because he's to worried about genes and the other guy, that leaves Steve and Clint. Hold on, Clint.

  "Guys, what about Clint? He's got kids and his wife is preg-nant." He stumbled over his words remembering why they hadn't previously mentioned where Clint was but he ignored it, now completely positive that Loki posed no threats. 

  "Clint has a baby on the way? May I see a picture of the child when they are born?"

 "Sure, I don't see why not." Natasha smiled.

  "So, what's it gonna be, Steve? You gonna have any kids one day?"

 Steve huffed out a laugh. "Considering all your old jokes I'd think you'd remember I'm way older than you."

  "Yeah but you still have the body of like a thirty year old. You're in your prime, man! I'm not."

 Steve shrugged. He didn't mention his own worries about bringing a child into this world, concerned that all his past health problems would pass on to his child.

 "Oh, my God. Guys." Nat jumped up and went around showing each of them her phone.

 "Nathaniel Pietro Barton."


	7. Chapter 7

  Clint decided he wouldn't bring Nathaniel to visit, he was far too young and the world way too dangerous. If someone wanted to see him they would have to come to the farmstead. Until then pictures and videos were enough.

  Loki was enjoying being in the Avenger's company, especially Tony's. Tony took so well to the children. It makes Loki sad knowing that Tony would probably never get this experience for himself. Loki would have to figure out how to make that right, but until then he would let Tony take care of his children all he wants.

  Loki was so surprised to find that Tony put together a room for him and his children, until his welcome was worn out or he was able to get his own place this was his home.

 Then Thor came back.

  He had demanded to know where his sibling was, Tony tried to keep a distance between the two siblings but Loki heard the thunder and knew his brother was there. He got himself up even though the avengers insisted he should rest and made his way to find Thor.

 "Tony, move or I will be forced to move you." The god warned.  
 "Back off or I will be forced to willingly blast you through my window." Tony mocked back.

 Thankfully Loki intervened before either could do something they'd regret. Or won't regret, they're both very passionate about their beliefs.

  "Men! Stop this at once. Tony, I'll be okay. Sit this one out."

 Tony hesitated. "Are you sure?"

 "Yes. She nodded her head before turning to her brother. "Brother, you're an asshole."

  Tony took this as his cue to leave but that didn't stop him from listening in via J.A.R.V.I.S.

 The God of Thunder sighed. "Yes, Loki, I know. I never meant to stoop so low. Attacking while you were already down, saying such horrible things. I am truly very sorry and hope that you accept my apologies."

 Loki rolled her eyes. "Of course I accept your apology, just don't do it again. You don't want to be on my bad side."

  Thor laughed. "Isn't that the truth."

 "I won't hesitate to stab you if you come at me again. Then the children will never be able to meet their uncle."

 "Children? As in more than one?"

 "Oh, yes. I've given birth all ready, too. Allow me to introduce you." Loki placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and teleported them to her room, careful not to wake the sleeping newborns.

 "I should actually probably be on bedrest according to the midgardians but then you decided you would attempt to fight your way through everything like always and now I'm up."

 Thor looked utterly pathetic. Loki hid a smile.

 "Meet my eldest. Your niece, Hel." 

  Loki carefully picked up the sleeping infant, careful to cradle her head and keep her asleep. If Loki's lucky she can get Thor out soon so she can take a nap herself.

 "Would you care to hold her?"

 Thor nodded his head in delight and held out his arms to receive the small child. He noticed she had pitch black hair and a light skin color the shade of the sky.

 "She is beautiful, sister. You've done a wonderful job taking care of her. I'm sorry I didn't help you."

  Loki waved it off. "You can help me once they all learn how to move around on their own."

 Loki brushed a lock of Hel's hair with his thumb.

  "Now which of your nephews would you like to meet next, Fenrir or Jörmungandr?"


	8. Chapter 8

  Thor and the children had taken extremely well to one another,

  Loki just hoped that Thor wouldn't corrupt his seemingly obedient children.

 

 In hushed tones to not wake his niece and nephews, Thor went into explaining where he had been all this time. Asgard.

 

  Asgard was in ruins, having been licked by flames and burned away the world was no more. Loki tried not to be bothered by it but he couldn't deny the way it made his gut clench unsettledly. Apparently the Asgardians who had survived the massacre were now living new lives on Midgard, does that mean she should as well since most other options have been eliminated? When Loki voices her puzzlement on where Thor would be staying he replies the tower, of course. This was his second home -and now it appears to be his only home. He assured Loki that she would very likely be allowed to stay with her children and if they weren't allowed Thor would find them a nice place. But if Loki is perfectly honest she's terrifed of the possibility of not being able to stay here. Even though this building is filled with all sorts of death traps -both mechanically and living- he bets it's far safer than some regular midgardian living structure. He would also bet a great amount of midgardian curency that Tony has this place babyproofed beyond belief. 

 

 Loki will discuss permanent housing with Tony the next time they're alone, completely alone. Loki would have Thor or someone else watch the children.

 

 

  A week passes and though Loki dreads it he finally works up the courage to confront him.

  "Are you busy?" Loki stood back by the door in case the always busy man said he was, but of course he didn't.

 

  "Nope." He tossed down a dirty rag. "I could actually use a break. What's up? Need something?"

  "Not really needing something, or rather yes, I suppose..." She sighed exasperated with herself. "Stark, may I ask you something important?"

  "Of course. What is it?"

  "May we stay here? Myself and my children, I mean."

   Tony studied her, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong in expressing how welcome she was. "Yeah, of course. You guys can stay as long as you want. I have no problems with it and I have more than enough room and money to accompany you with, it's not like you would be putting me out of anything. I actually want you to stay." Not think, not rathers, but wants. 

  "But why?" Loki blurted out, not used to people actually wanting her around. "It's not because I shapeshift, right? There's no way you just like me for me and wish to be friends; after all I've done to wrong you and others. After all who I have hurt. There's no reason to so courteously welcome me and my offspring into your home and shower us with such luxuries with open arms!" She yelled throwing her arms up in frusteration.

 Tony, very used to dealing with emotional people, remained calm until Loki finished speaking her mind. 

 "I understand you feel bad about your past -and even if you don't that's fine, too, because to hell with being shamed, man- but listen up, buddy. I don't lie unless it's about my own wellbeing but that's beside the point. I am telling you the one-hundred percent truth that I accept both you and your offspring into my home, and I enjoy your company. You're treated me like no one has ever treated me. Whether they've been nice to me or not they always had something against me. All the Avengers out there? I've been at odds with them before and I'd still die protecting them. I still allow them in my home. Not because some secret task force director pirate guy told me to or made me to, I did this because it's what I do. I give money. I donate to charities and I fund research projects. I'm a philanthropist, for Christ's sake! Whatever you've done in the past, I have forgiven. All is well, and all is welcome."

 

 At first Loki was silent and then she looked down. Tony wasn't sure what to say, it was then he realized gentle sobs were escaping her mouth, her attempts at staying still fruitless as she shook. At first Tony thought he said something wrong but then she was soaring to pull him into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around him. 

  "Thank you." She breathed.

  Tony just hugged her back. 

 

   When she had calmed Tony rubbed her back before they pulled away. 

  "Wanna watch a movie or something? We have kettlecorn." Tony suggested getting Loki to smile.

 

  They were starting the third Star Wars movie (yes, the prequels) when Thor walked in with a distressed look on his face.

  "Sister, please. Your children are out to get me."

  "Thor, where are my children now?" Loki warned.

  "Lady Natasha is watching them, but Loki,  _please_. You must come back and care for them. For little ones so young they're very powerful."

  "Hmm let me think about it... No." Loki waved her hand and Thor was gone, the door shut.

 

  Tony laughed, amused that Loki could just teleport babysitters to and fro at her whim.

  "At least you'll always have someone with the kids."

  Loki hummed. "Yes, I could also have a clone of myself watching over them but I enjoy watching my brother suffer from time to time."

 

  Tony laughed again.


	9. Chapter 9

  It had been four months since the triplets were born and she spent most the days caring for them all on all her own except for when she pulled the "you're their uncle, brother." card then she had the night off to chill with Tony; other than that Tony would offer to be her go-to for when she wanted to read or shower or sleep in peace. Anything really, he was always ready to be hands-on.

  Tonight she was having a ladies' night with Pepper and Natasha complete with them going out clubbing and returning home to binge cheesy romcoms and do makeovers and nails and of course gossip about the men in their lives. 

 Somehow wheh they were out Loki managed to make an originally very skimpy cocktail dress look elegant with her ornate necklaces and bangles.

 And when she strutted out in her heels so high it made Steve gasp she just giggled and joined her gal friends also looking rather fabulous. Well, considering they're all very deadly she guessed you could call them stabulous instead.

  And oh man, when some guy hit on Loki at the club and attempted to grind on her from behind she didn't conjure up twin levitating daggers but she did knee him right in the dick and then just fucking deck him knocking him out, earning claps and whistles not only from her group but from other nearby girls who had no doubt been the victim of such fuckboyism.

 

  When they returned home Loki wasted no time changing her outfit in a flurry of green light revealing only the most comfortable of sleepwear, she considered checking on Tony with her babies while she waited on Nat and Pepper to change but stopped herself.

  It was during the first movie that Loki noticed the familiar feeling and she sighed getting the girls' attention.

  "What's wrong?"

  "It's nothing it's just, this is a girls' night."

  "Yeah it is..." Pepper responded confused.

  "I don't really feel like a girl anymore." He shifted miserably on his spot on the couch.

 "Oh, no problem! You can shift back to whatever's comfortable."

 "Yeah, it doesn't bother us any."

 "But it's ladies' night." He stated skeptically. "We're all supposed to be women."

 "Loki, honey. How about this. It's not ladies' night. It's get away from the stupid people night."

 "True that. We could never have too many of those nights." Pepper confessed.

  Loki grinned. "Get away from the stupid people -excluding my beautiful children." "Well, of course." "Yeah, your children are the only hope for us." "It is then!"

 Loki shifted back to his male form, masculine pajamas to match. 

  "Do you want to finish the movie or would you rather something else?" Pepper thoughtfully asked.

 Loki shook his head, "No we're watching this, let's finish it. Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I can't enjoy movies geared towards women."

 "Are we still up for makeovers later then?"

 "Well, of course."

 

  "I always sort of had a thing for Tony but I don't know if we would actually work past the friends level. Sometimes it's just best to be friends, plus I'm not sure if he would feel the same. Either way though whatever feelings I had I might have just confused them with platonic love." Pepper stated meeting Natasha's and Loki's eyes.

 Nat gave a half-smile, "I have similar feelings towards Steve but I think Bruce and I are actually I'm a relationship if you could call it that. We just bonded good."

  "Oh, really? I'm so happy for you!" Pepper exclaimed while clapping her hands.

 "You two are very compatible." Loki declared. "I'm also very happy for you. I expect to be invited to the wedding."

 Nat rolled her eyes. "I don't know if we'll ever get to that point but for sure. What about you Loki? Anyone you like?"

 Loki leaned back on his elbows. "Yes, actually. I always held an attraction to Captain Rogers."

 "Oh my god, really?" "No way! Are you ever going to tell him?"

 Loki shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, he is bi but I don't think he's interested in me in the least I've seen that look in his eyes before, I'm certain he still cares for someone else."

 "Well," Nat grabbed the champagne bottle and refilled their glasses. "Here's to the men we want to have."

 "And the ones we don't."

 "And the ones we can't."

 "Cheers." They all three clinked in unison.

 "And to the loves of my life my children who were conceived with a man I absolutely hate whom I hope died a terrible death in Asgard." Loki added. "Cheers."

 "Cheers." 


	10. Chapter 10

  They were not in the least confused by it as Loki and Thor were.

 The Midgardians didn't seem to see the problem with the babies growing as months passed. It wasn't until the gods explained that they appeared to be growing at an alarming rate. In their own way of time the children should still be infants for hundreds more years, but they seem to be aging at that of Midgardians. They weren't going to run any tests on them, but despite whether they would or would not they really have no solid proof as to why they are growing to be like another species. Could it be that they were born here and not Asgard or Jotun? Does it have to do with the fact that Asgard is no more? It is as equally terrifying as if a Midgardian child aged by years every few days; Loki is extremely worried about their life expectancies; all of theirs. But like any decent parent he would cherish every second of the time he had with them.

  They all got along well, a huge dysfunctional family is what they made up. Tony really comitting to an uncle role, Thor passing off his shifts on Tony because really the children were a handful. Clint had gone into retirement to spend time with his own family, Bruce and Natasha seemed to be a little more open about their relationship but they mostly kept to themselves. Steve seemed distracted mostly. Loki had openly flirted with him a couple times both looking like a male and a female -oh, yes, that's another thing. He's now comfortable around everyone and can be his true self- but Steve paid him no mind. Maybe a kind smile here and there but otherwise the captain's thoughts were elsewhere.

  When Tony was not watching the children or spending time with Loki, he was usually off to conferences or charity events. He kept a very tight schedule and Loki could see the stress starting to get to him. Loki tried to be there for him, to be someone to talk to. And he was, to an extent but there was only so much Loki's soothing voice and destressing and sleep enabling magic could do to help. Loki was able to get Tony out to go to the park to have picnics with the children on occasion, though, with only minimal disturbance from the general public. But when Loki couldn't distract Tony for him to have a break, Tony was always trying to right everyone's wrongs and sometimes he just couldn't. Right now he was out funding a bunch of young scientists' projects.. Which is fine and all but usually every time the billionaire goes out he gets harassed by people the Avengers have unintentionally wronged and Loki has to spend hours trying to reassure him that he's doing all that he possibly can.

 

 Somewhere along the line a video depicting a masked figure in red stopping and catching a moving vehicle surfaced and began trending on all websites and news channels. It could very well be a hoax but it got the attention off of the Avengers and terrorist attacks and something about the UN for the time being.

 Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't all ready running computer recognition software the moment the video was uploaded to YouTube to personally confront the mysterious being. Loki wonders if Tony has found out the identity yet; Loki has full faith that he has.

 But despite the usually chaotic and sometimes depression, anxiety, paranoia and other mental illnesses inducing lifestyle of the Tower's inhabitants, all seemed well.

 

 Until the Winter Soldier arrived.

 Then suddenly Steve wasn't distracted anymore.

 He was a now war criminal.

 Whereas he was in the past, now Loki was no longer attracted to him; and suddenly the Tower didn't seem that safe to raise a family anymore. 

  Even Tony wanted to send them to a one of his properties to be a safe house, but Loki had the dilemma in wanting to protect Tony or protect his children so Tony made the decision for him. He made Thor and Bruce go, too. Thor for Loki, Bruce because he does have medical experience and it'd be better for him to be away from a fight where the hulk could possibly make an appearance since the world does not need that just because of a petty fight.

 So the six of them were gone, leaving Tony to try to patch up things once again. He hopes it won't end in him needing to be patched up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Loki's family will return.
> 
> Greetings.  
> This was the final chapter of Loki's story. But it won't be the last you hear of them, in fact, they will be returning in the next sequel.
> 
> 'Stuck(y) On You 'Til the End of the Line'
> 
>  
> 
> Now out.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Have a fantastic week.


End file.
